The subject invention is directed generally to testing interconnections between digital devices of a system, and more particularly to an interconnect testing technique that utilizes current injection.
Digital systems or modules are typically comprised of digital devices such as integrated circuits, application specific integrated circuits, hybrids, and circuit boards, for example, which are interconnected. The interconnections between digital devices of a digital system need to be tested, and such testing significantly increases in complexity as the number of interconnections increases. Boundary scan capability is commonly incorporated into digital devices to facilitate interconnect testing, but not all digital devices include boundary scan capability. Interconnections to digital devices without boundary scan capability can be tested pursuant to functional testing of the interconnected digital devices, but such testing is difficult to implement in such a manner as to fully detect all interconnect faults and moreover is incapable of distinguishing between interconnect faults and device faults.